Weather the Storm
by eblonde
Summary: A thunder storm drives Jane to have flashbacks from Afghanistan. Short Drabble.


**I've had a bit of trouble writing lately. It's been a massive struggle to get my muse to come out to play. This is just a wee drabble to try and get things going again. **

**This idea came to me when i looked at the morning weather report.**

**Thank you lurkingwhump for always being there to encourage me. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

"Looks like there's a storm coming in." Kurt mentioned, looking out the living room window.

"Yes the weather report said to expect thunder and hail." Jane replied. "I'll go check the windows."

She got up off the couch and walked around the house, making sure all the bolts were fastened. She'd had a sense of unease since reading the report this morning but she couldn't quite work out why.

She walked back into the living room to find Kurt hanging out the balcony window, watching the storm come in.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." Jane said, eying the clouds nervously.

Kurt turned to face his wife, his look of elation from watching the storm, falling away at the look on her face. He moved towards her.

"Are you ok?" he asked, eying her pale complexion. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Jane forced a smile onto her face. Truth be told she felt shaky and sick. And cold. So so cold.

"Yeah... I'm just tired is all." she replied, trying to control the shake in her voice.

Kurt eyed her, before deciding she would tell him if something was wrong when she was ready.

"Ok..." he said, cupping her cheek. "I'll be along shortly." he added, glancing at the window sheepishly. He loved storms. Loved to watch them.

Jane nodded and kissed her husband on the cheek, before turning on her heel and burying herself in their bed. Maybe she would feel better in the morning.

* * *

With the first crack of thunder, she realised what was causing her so much grief.

She gasped, her body jolting, then paralyzing with fear. She tried to take a breath but her lungs were rigid, constricted with fear.

Lightning flashed, lighting up the room through the closed curtains, followed quickly by another rumble of thunder.

Her eyes glazed over and suddenly she was back in Afghanistan in that small village, bombs being dropped on her head.

She brought her hands up, covering her ears in an effort to drown out the noise, both from the storm and the memories. The next crash of thunder shook her to her core. She could feel the heat from the explosions and the dirt falling on her face, filling her lungs and restricting her breathing.

She choked and spluttered, the first sob escaping her mouth, as she suffocated on her memories.

* * *

Kurt entered the room to find his wife curled in on herself, visibly shaking.

"Jane?!" he called, rushing to the bed. "What's wrong baby? Is your head hurting?"

She didn't seem to hear him. He touched her shoulder and she jumped, grabbing his hand and twisting it until he was subdued.

"Jane!" he gasped out in pain. He looked into her eyes and his heart broke. She had a manic look in her eyes and her face was clouded over in fear. The thunder rumbled overhead again, rain and hail slashing against the windows, and Kurt watched as Jane's face screwed up, tears squeezing out the corners of her closed eyes. Her hands returned to her ears and her breathing was shallow and accelerated.

"Oh Jane…" he murmured softly. He had sensed her unease all day, though he hadn't been able to work out what was wrong - it was possible she hadn't even known herself.

This was her first thunder storm since getting her memories back. They wouldn't have known she would suffer flashbacks to this degree.

"Jane." he tried again, gently bringing his hand back to her shoulder again. She knew he was there this time so he believed she wouldn't attack him again.

Her was answered with nothing but a sob.

He got onto the bed, pulling her into his arms. He could feel her shaking, tremors running through her entire body, both in fear and from hyperventilating. She had buried herself into his chest, though her hands were no longer over her ears

"Jane… sweetheart you need to slow your breathing down." he said gently but urgently. She whimpered, but took a shuddering breath in through her nose in an attempt to gain control of herself.

"That's it baby. Just breathe."

Another crash of thunder reverberated around the room, causing Jane to become rigid again, her breathing seemingly stopping all together.

"Jane.. Jane!" he called urgently, trying to get through to her. "Baby you're safe.. you're safe here with me. You're ok. You're ok." he soothed. "Just breathe. Please." His heart was aching for her. She felt so broken in his arms.

Slowly, she started to relax against him, her choked sobs turning to soft cries.

The thunder rumbled again, though this time it was further away. The storm was moving off.

Jane sighed.

"I'm sorry." she whispered, her voice wobbly from the attack.

"Jane you have nothing to be sorry for!" he said, holding her tightly against him, one arm wrapped around her waist, the other wrapped around her shoulders, his hand cupping the back of her head, pulling her close.

She took another shaky breath.

"I didn't know that was going to happen." she admitted. "I've had this feeling all day, but I couldn't work out why… now I guess we know." she chuckled, though there was no humor in it.

"Has this happened before?" he asked.

Jane nodded.

"I remember now… before they ZIPed me, storms used to give me panic attacks and flashbacks… I guess it's just one of those memories that needed a bit of a nudge to come forward."

Kurt frowned. How many more of these memories like this would come forward to torture her? His heart broke for his poor wife. He - if possible - pulled her even closer to him.

"Jane so long as you have me… I will keep you safe. I won't let anybody - or anything - hurt you."

Jane looked up at him with glistening eyes. She smiled softly and melted against him.

"I love you so much." she whispered, clinging to him.

"I love you too baby." he replied softly, kissing the side of her head.

She felt so lucky to have him, knowing that without him she literally would not be able to survive. So long as she had him they would weather the storm together.


End file.
